<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Naughty List Kiba by PaperFox19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648839">Naughty List Kiba</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19'>PaperFox19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bukkake, M/M, Sex Toys, Spanking, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:02:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some boys have been very naughty this year. So join us as we see our fav anime boys be naughty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inuzuka Kiba/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Naughty List Kiba</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Old Fic Repost</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Naughty List</p><p> </p><p class="western">It was Christmas and Kiba was snuggled up in his bed, clad in only a pair of dog bone and paw mark boxers. He had been sleeping peacefully when a noise stirred his trained senses. He shot up in bed, his blanket falling off him, his firm pecs and abs became exposed to the room. Scanning the room he saw no one but noticed his bedroom window was open.</p><p> </p><p class="western">His nipples got hard from the passing breeze from the winter wind. He shivered and got up from bed, bare feet met the cold floor and he went over to the window and shut it. “Man I thought I closed that.” he headed back to bed. Before he got in he felt a presence behind him.</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Ho ho ho!” the voice spoke into his ear and a different kind of shiver raced through him. He whipped around and was caught by Naruto. He was wearing a Santa Hat, a red low cut vest that showed off those sexy abs of his, and tight red shorts that showed off his bulge. He wasn't even hard yet but Kiba could see the outline of his fat cock.</p><p> </p><p class="western">'No underwear!' Kiba was officially hard now! His hard cock was tenting his cute boxers. “Naruto what are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Just visiting my boyfriend on Christmas, do you want me to leave?”</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Fuck no!” he kissed the blonde and things were getting hot, even when he felt something click around his neck. Kiba broke the kiss and found a dog collar around his neck. “Oh baby you are turning me on.” he rubbed his confined arousal against Naruto.</p><p> </p><p class="western">Naruto smirked and attached a leash to Kiba's collar and led him onto the bed, the dog boy was on all fours. He couldn't wait, he loved his boyfriend's games. Naruto tied the leash to the head board. His boyfriend gave him a pat on the head, then those fingers moved down and began to feel his bare skin.</p><p> </p><p class="western">Kiba growled in pleasure. His underwear was yanked off and his plump rear was exposed, and his hard dick swang up to slap his abs. Kiba's cock was 8 inches long, uncut, and fat! His crotch was crowned with a nice nest of brown pubes, while his balls were smooth.</p><p> </p><p class="western">Naruto's hands groped Kiba's perfect cheeks. “So Kiba have you been a good boy or a naughty boy.”</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Oh I've been very good Santa-sama, please stuff my stocking!” he arched his back and wiggled his hips.</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Are you sure you've been very very good.” Naruto's thumb rubbed over his hole and Kiba tried to push back on it, only to have the fat digit moved away.</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Yes oh yes please! I've been so good!”</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Hmm, I dunno I recall a certain incident a few weeks back.”</p><p> </p><p class="western">Kiba froze, and he gulped. “A few weeks ago?” his voice came out in a guilty stutter.</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Oh yes, I remember a certain naughty boy, taking advantage of his sleeping boyfriend.” Kiba tried to look back with his biggest puppy dog eyes.</p><p> </p><p class="western">“I um...I'm sorry.” Oh Kiba remembered the incident in question. He was supposed to go on an early mission, and it was so warm out that morning, a freak rise in temperature. It had Kiba all horny. His raging hard on was so hot it hurt.</p><p> </p><p class="western">It had been a freak rise in temperature. It triggered a low level heat in Kiba. He was staying over at Naruto's place at the time, and he had an early mission that day. He looked down at his painfully hard cock, and he felt his insides twitch with need.</p><p> </p><p class="western">Looking over to his slumbering boyfriend, and let out a whine. Naruto had been up all night doing Hokage training and he was currently sleeping off the insane missions Tsunade had bestowed upon him. His blonde boyfriend had tossed and turned a bit. He had one hand behind his head, exposing his hairy pit. The blonde's musk was filling the room and it made Kiba shiver.</p><p> </p><p class="western">He bit his lip, chewing on it a little. His cock was aching so bad, his insides were starting to itch, and he needed to get off. He couldn't go on the mission like this. 'Naruto is so hot.' He gave into his lust and crawled onto his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p class="western">Kiba straddled his chest as he gazed down upon him. He wrapped a hand around his dripping length while his other hand reached back and slipped two fingers into his hole. “Ahhhhh!” he rocked his digits in and out as he pumped his cock. His gaze focused on the blonde's sleeping face. He started working himself harder, his fingers curling to tease his prostate, and his hand working his slick manhood.</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Oh Naruto!” he moaned as he came. He shot way more than he intended, cum was everywhere Naruto's face was splattered, and his seed even got in his hair. Kiba's seed all unloaded at once and his whole body felt weak.</p><p> </p><p class="western">A knock on the door made Kiba jump. “Kiba hurry up, we are gonna be late!” the voice of one of his team mates for the mission was heard.</p><p> </p><p class="western">'Shit!' he looked at the clock and he realized he'd spent an hour jerking off to his boyfriend, well on his boyfriend. He hopped off Naruto and began throwing on his clothes as quick as he can. He made sure to double check and make sure he had everything for his mission, but in his check and haste to get going he completely forgot about his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p class="western">So imagine Naruto's surprise when he eventually woke up to a cum soaked and sticky pillow and cum all over his face and in his hair. Oh yeah he was pissed, and it wasn't till Kiba was out of the village did he remember. He wasn't looking forward to the punishment that no doubt awaited for him.</p><p> </p><p class="western">However when he returned, his boyfriend showed no sign of anger or annoyance. Now he knew why he's boyfriend was plotting.</p><p> </p><p class="western">Now here he was collared and leashed to his own bed, buck naked and horny as hell, with his boyfriend dressed as a sexy Santa. “I'm sorry I've been naughty.”</p><p> </p><p class="western">“You know what that means right?” Kiba's body shuddered, but he nodded. “Now if you are a good boy and don't cum by the time your punishment is over I'll stuff your stalking.” Kiba groaned.</p><p> </p><p class="western">'Damn it he knows I love a good spanking to, this is gonna suck!' His cock twitched. “And if I fail?” he looked into Naruto's beautiful eyes.</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Then no dick for Kiba.” Kiba hung his head low and Naruto settled himself behind him. He gave Kiba's ass cheeks another quick groping making the dog boy whimper. “Here we go!”</p><p> </p><p class="western">Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Ahhhhh!” Kiba's right ass cheek got smacked again and again.</p><p> </p><p class="western">Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Ah haaa!” This time it was the left cheek, Naruto using his left hand.</p><p> </p><p class="western">Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Oh Kami Naruto!” the blonde worked Kiba over, switching hands to smack his respective cheek. He kept things balanced and Kiba's ass got redder and redder. Kiba's body was loving every swat, his firm rear bounced and jiggled, while his cock slapped against his abs and twitched from the pleasure.</p><p> </p><p class="western">Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Oh please Naruto I'm going to cum!” his body shifted, but Naruto held him firm. His cheeks were burning as much as his face. He chewed on his lip as his cock oozed pre all over his bed.</p><p> </p><p class="western">Naruto changed things up using only his left hand to smack both cheeks at once.</p><p> </p><p class="western">Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap</p><p> </p><p class="western">Kiba's eyes rolled up, he was hanging on by a thread. His toes were curled up, his balls felt tight, and his heart was racing like mad. His cheeks were twitching waiting for the next swat, he fisted the sheets. 'Not like this please not like this!'</p><p> </p><p class="western">SLAP!</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Ohhhhhhhhhh!” Kiba's cock fired like a rocket, hot semen erupted and sprayed all over his bed. His face was twisted into one of bliss and pleasure, his eyes rolled up in orgasm. Kiba's body shook as he made a nice big puddle, which he collapsed in to.</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Aww you were so close Kiba-chan, but don't worry Santa brought you something.” he performed some hand seals and boom a huge black dildo appeared. Kiba saw it and his eyes widened. “That's right puppy it's modeled after my cock.” he dipped it in the cum puddle and rolled it around to get it lubed up.</p><p> </p><p class="western">He lined the toy up and pushed it into Kiba's twitching hole. “Ahh!” his body tingled as he got stretched wide, it wasn't the real thing but it felt nice. Naruto applied chakra to his fingers and touched the toy. Now fueled with chakra the toy began to work it's magic. It thrust in and out of the dog boy's tight ass. “Ah ah ah ah ah Naruto so ah good!”</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Time to make nice to my cock dog boy.” Naruto freed his dick from the red confines. The smell of his arousal hit Kiba like a ton of bricks. He panted hungrily eying the huge thing like a treat.</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Does this mean I'm on the nice list?” he nuzzled Naruto's cock.</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Maybe for next year but you will have a white Christmas.” Kiba needed no more instruction. He took Naruto's cock into his mouth and began sucking on it. He was skilled and was able to take him down to the root, his nose getting tickled by the blonde's pubes.</p><p> </p><p class="western">'Oh fuck yes!' he started bobbing his head, matching the pace of the toy fucking his ass. His moans vibrated along Naruto's stiff cock. Kiba couldn't help but cum, with his sense of taste and smell being overridden by his boyfriend add that to the fat toy pummeling his tight ass he couldn't cope. Even as he came the toy kept thrusting in hitting his sweet spot dead on.</p><p> </p><p class="western">The toy didn't stop prostate milking him till he reached a grand total of 12 releases. His bed was completely soaked as was his body. Naruto held on, it got easier, with each release Kiba's blow job got sloppier and sloppier but no less hungry. He hollowed his cheeks and flicked his tongue up and down trying to coax the blonde to cum.</p><p> </p><p class="western">Finally Naruto had enough and pulled his wet cock free of his mate's lips and gave himself a few quick strokes. “Merry Christmas Kiba!” he came. Hot cum splattered all over Kiba's face, he raised his length up and his streams fired up and over splashing his ass back and legs.</p><p> </p><p class="western">Naruto sighed and slapped Kiba's face with his dick as he came. Kiba was in absolute bliss, sure he didn't get any cum in him like he really wanted but he was being painted white with a mix of cum. Front and back and all over and he loved it! “Merry Christmas Naruto, sorry for being naughty.”</p><p> </p><p class="western">“All is forgiven love. Love you.”</p><p> </p><p class="western">“I love you to.” Kiba planned to be good all year, cause if this was what he got for being naughty imagine what he'd get for nice. He wouldn't be sitting till new years though, least not without popping a boner from his sore rear.</p><p> </p><p class="western">End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>